In general, maps of a city, state or country are usually labeled in the language of the location they represent. Often the map labels are also in a native non-Latin script. Map labels can be manually translated from a first language in a non-Latin script to a second language. In order to do so it is often necessary to transliterate the map label from a native, non-Latin script into a phonetic representation in a Latin script. This can be labor intensive and as a result, map providers do not translate labels on the maps they produce, even those designed for use by tourists. For example, Japanese map providers provide map labels in Japanese, often in a native Japanese script. Some do provide versions of maps that have Romanized names or Latin names, but the coverage of entities in these maps is only 30% of all map labels depicted on a Japanese map of the same geographic area. Without a map with labels translated into a Roman script and into a global language, visitors have difficulty finding their way around.